O Mistério do Rei
by Dani de Rohan
Summary: Elessar está desaparecido e sua esposa contrata um detetive particular para encontrálo. Junto com a sua assistente e o irmão encrenqueiro, o detetive contará com ajuda dos personagens tolkenianos para desvendar o mistério. Inspirado em filmes noir. Humor.
1. Introdução

O Mistério do Rei

**Fanfic:** O Mistério do Rei

**Classificação:** K

**Gênero:** Humor/Aventura

**Beta:** Maya Mithrandir

**Universo Alternativo**

**Disclaimer:** Todos os personagens pertencem a J.R.R Tolkien e os atores, a eles mesmos. A autora só pegou tudo emprestado, sacudiu e jogou na década de 30.

**Sinopse:** Elessar está desaparecido e sua esposa contrata um detetive particular para encontrá-lo. Junto com a sua assistente e o irmão encrenqueiro, o detetive contará com a ajuda de todos os personagens tolkenianos para desvendar o mistério. Universo Alternativo: Inspirado em filmes _noir. _Humor/Romance.

_Olá,_

_Esta é uma fic inteiramente diferente em sua proposta. Conta com os personagens da saga Senhor dos Anéis com clima noir e scramble comedy ( ou comédia amalucada), tem a intenção de ser divertida, curta e leve. Vocês me conhecem, é claro que essa fic tem como principal o Faramir, mas podem contar com a presença de todos os nossos mais queridos personagens. Especialmente, ele – o Rei. Todos estão na década de 30, não há nenhum grande inimigo, apenas diversão._

_Os personagens, obviamente não podem ter os nomes consagrados elaborados pelo professor Tolkien; então como reconhecê-los? Vai ser moleza, eles terão os nomes dos atores que os interpretaram na telona. E quem não tiver no filme? Bem, vou encontrar algum ator com características dignas (e beleza) para glorificar o personagem. Você pode ajudar, se quiser._

_Galera, é para ser comédia. Minha primeira tentativa, conto com reviews. _

_A propósito, os capítulos terão nomes de filmes da década de 30 e 40, com a função clara e óbvia de homenagear. Referência no glossário, bem como os nomes dos personagens._

_Beta: Maya Mithrandir. _

Dani de Rohan


	2. À MeiaLuz

O Mistério do Rei

**À Meia-Luz**

Ele estava cansado, três noites seguidas até a solução do caso, mas tinha conseguido. Afinal ele sempre conseguia.

David apagou o cigarro com um sorriso no rosto, desta vez ele tinha ganhado uma nota preta. Adoraria levar o crédito por tudo sozinho, mas sua equipe era muito boa. Em primeiro lugar estava seu irmão Sean, destemido e encrenqueiro. quando a coisa esquentava, Sean era o homem certo, no presente momento ele contava com um olho roxo por ter tentado beijar a mulher de Karl. Uma mulher linda, com corpo de deusa e a voz de um anjo, seu estimado irmão apagara o fato inconveniente de ser Alana ser prima de ambos.

O esquecimento lhe custara um olho roxo, um sorriso satisfeito. Afinal, Alana o beijara e Karl lhe dera um soco. E tudo valeu a pena.

David sorriu mais uma vez , esse era o seu irmão. Havia ainda, Bernard, o _booker_, com altas dicas sobre os negócios ilícitos e os casos quentes. E finalmente, havia ela, sua assistente e amante, Miranda.

--- _Um dia eu casarei com ela – _David disse em voz alta, não havia outra mulher para ele. Quando ela caminhava, em seu conjunto eficiente, saltos altos, os cabelos loiros ondulados e seus lábios pintados de vermelho, ele enlouquecia, mas se controlava. Ela era bem convencida sozinha. Não cabia a ele ajudar. E invencível nas apostas. David pensava na magia de Miranda, ela apostava nos cavalos certos e ganhava todas. Perdera as contas de quando ela dera conta de pagar as contas do pequeno escritório que tinha.

Ah, aquela sim, era mulher para ele. E David sabia disso, um dia a pediria em casamento! Ele só precisava ter certeza que ela aceitaria. Como disse antes, Miranda era bem convencida. De vez quando ele fingia estar olhando para outra, apenas para enciumá-la. O que conseguia? Castigo. Um doce castigo.

Ele tentou apagar as lembranças, mas elas estavam vívidas em sua lembrança. Acendeu outro cigarro e serviu-se de uma bebida, um Bourbon, devidamente providenciado pelo seu irmão. As bebidas eram todas ilegais agora.

--- Malditos federais, não querem que ninguém seja feliz. – mas ele não podia reclamar, não depois da noite passada.

Estava de costas para porta com os pés esticados sobre a poltrona. Em breve, Miranda estaria de volta e seu passo cadenciado, jogaria todas as suas teorias por terra. Em breve.

A batida do relógio na parede interrompeu seu pensamento. Meia-noite. Ela estava atrasada e internamente, ele ficou preocupado, Miranda era dele. E odiava pensar que algo poderia acontecer com ela.

Fechou os olhos e alisou o rosto da barba que começava a crescer, à meia luz, sempre ficava sensível. Era nessas horas que quase confessava o seu amor a ela. Com o risco de ouvir uma sonora gargalhada, quando a tinha em seus braços e sentindo o perfume do seu cabelo, quase, quase cometia aquele ato tolo: confessar o seu amor, como um adolescente apaixonado. Quantas vezes, não segurara a língua e a chamara por aquele nome estranho, mas poético, as sílabas brincando em sua língua.

_Éowyn._ Os seus olhos cinzentos encontram a chave da gaveta, tocou-a levemente e decidido abriu a gaveta. Lá, estava. O anel da proposta, fazia quanto tempo que comprara aquela belezinha? Sim, _Dois anos_. Sean estava certo, ele era mesmo ridículo, comprara o anel no dia seguinte que a conhecera. Antes mesmo de Miranda olhar para ele. Guardou o anel e trancou a gaveta. Se apenas tivesse certeza!

David riu de si mesmo, a meia –luz , ele ficava realmente sensível, o seu bem construído personagem de detetive indiferente caia por terra. Precisava resgatar as fases mais difíceis da sua vida. E voltar ao prumo.

O som da porta interrompeu seus pensamentos.

David girou a cadeira e olhou para a figura a sua porta. E que figura. Uma mulher alta, de longos cabelos negros e olhos azuis, seu vestido negro exibia a perfeição da silhueta e um véu cobria o seu rosto de porcelana. Bem, em qualquer lugar no mundo, aquela sim era a definição de uma mulher bonita.

--- Por favor, entre.! – disse com uma estranha voz gentil, a mulher a sua frente exigia uma riqueza nas palavras.

---Boa noite, desculpe o horário, mas é urgente.

--- Sente-se.

A mulher sentou-se, ela tinha a pose de uma rainha, e dava para perceber que era fina e educada. _E rica – Sean diria._

---David Ithilien. Seu nome foi muito bem recomendado. O caso é urgente.

David estava habituado a esse tipo de urgência. Seu papel era ficar silencioso e atento, assim ela sentiria confiança e contaria o motivo de sua visita, a postura discreta daquela dama o impressionava.

--- Meu nome é Liv. O meu marido ele foi seqüestrado. Desapareceu, ele nunca fez isso.

--- Senhora...

---Antes que continue, saiba que meu marido nunca, nunca me trairia, ele é um homem honrado, se ele não mais me amasse, ele diria. Causar dor ou tristeza não faz parte da sua personalidade. Ele precisa ser encontrado! – emocionada, a bela mulher abaixou a cabeça enquanto as lágrimas afloravam em seus olhos.

David retirou um lenço do seu casaco e estendeu a ela. A colônia fina invadiu seu escritório, como se aguardasse o momento adequado para se apossar do ambiente.

Liv aceitou e secou as lágrimas e com uma postura invejável, recuperou-se.

--- Viggo – este é o seu nome.

David arqueou as sobrancelhas com surpresa e choque. Não podia ser. A esposa reclusa de Viggo Elessar? A sua mente investigativa e apaixonada pela alma humana e suas nuances apagou os traços do cansaço e seu rosto belo, recobrando o brilho e luz. Além de Miranda, apenas uma nova investigação o excitava.

--- Viggo Elessar é o seu marido? O patrono das artes e organizador da resistência contra a depressão, com seu trabalho para restituir a sociedade? O único a apontar que proibir o consumo de álcool teria o efeito contrário a nossa sociedade? E terminaria por se tornar alívio da população. – se havia um rei naquela cidade, David contemporizou, era Viggo Elessar, não importa que lado da lei você estivesse, Elessar era o modelo máximo, todos sonhavam ser como ele, ou ter seu respeito.

Com movimento sutil, sua postura se elevou, com orgulho!

--- Sim, ele mesmo. Entende o que quero dizer? Se ele tivesse que me deixar, o faria de forma digna. Ele não acredita na dor como aprendizado. O riso marca a sua vida. É um dos motivos por todos amá-lo.

Abandoná-la. _O que ele nunca faria, pensou David, consigo mesmo. Aquela mulher não era uma rica deslumbrada, era membro da realeza ou um anjo caído. Um homem como Elessar não seria burro de deixá-la. _

--- Onde ele foi visto pela última vez?

--- Há cinco horas atrás, no Museu da cidade. Ele receberia um novo marchand.

--- Cinco horas? Madame Elessar, isso não é suficiente para uma procura.

--- Você não o conhece. Seus amigos mais próximos, meus irmãos, seus pais, _ninguém sabe onde ele está. _ E o marchand também desapareceu. Detetive.

--- David, pode de me chamar pelo nome.

--- Nossa, que intimidade! –Miranda adentrou a sala, silenciosa como uma gata, como sempre o surpreendendo e pegando-o em péssimo momento.

David se levantou e observou as curvas sinuosas de sua assistente escondidas pelo seu vestido tubinho e o cabelo loiros jogado à Verônica Lake. Mas em seus olhos estava a sua fúria. Ela ficava sublime em sua fúria.

E ele pode ler em seu olhar de fênix: _Você vai pagar caro por isso. _

--- Madame Liv Elessar, minha assistente, Miranda Edoras.

As duas se cumprimentaram e David pode sentir o ambiente ficar frio, o som do salto alto e fino de Miranda, estocando o piso. No entanto, Liv com tato, repetiu sua história. A animosidade de Miranda diminuiu com a emoção real da esposa de Elessar. Ele conhecia o grande coração de sua amante. Ela fingia-se de durona, mas quantas vezes não dormiram abraços, enquanto ela chorava, desesperada, a tocante dor daquela mulher que apesar de bela e rica, era o suficiente para derreter o seu coração.

_Miranda Edoras era a mulher para ele. Só precisava criar coragem. _

Sua atenção voltou a sua cliente, que ofereceu um sorriso para ele. Liv Elessar passara os últimos minutos observando o casal. E apesar da sua tristeza, teve certeza que eles o encontraria.

_Eles estavam apaixonados e podiam entendê-la. _

--- Senhora – iniciou Miranda.

--- Por favor, Liv. Devo ser apenas um ano mais velha que você.

Ponto de novo. David sorriu, nada agrada mais uma mulher do que um elogio masculino, no entanto, o respeito de outra mulher tem mérito e ponto que os homens nunca poderiam entender. Aparentemente, Liv Elessar, conhecia as regras do jogo. E jogava bem.

--- Liv, alegou Miranda, com um sorriso quase terno, vamos começar as investigações agora mesmo.

--- As palavras de Miranda são as minhas. _– O que não vai me livrar do castigo por ter admirado sua beleza! Admitiu sentindo em perigo._

Ela deixou o seu cartão e saiu com a mesma elegância que entrara e seu perfume como registro da sua presença

--- Nossa, quanta gentileza com a bonequinha de porcelana.

--- Miranda, ela está sofrendo.

--- O cavaleiro andante da modernidade sempre socorre, mulheres indefesas. Por favor!

--- Miranda! – vem aqui.

--- Não vou. Que coisa! Lá vem você. Acha que um beijo vai resolver os meus problemas.

---Querida, irá resolver os meus.

Impulsiva, Miranda pegou o guarda lápis e atirou no detetive.

--- Cheguei em boa hora! – entrou Sean com um sorriso malandro. As brigas daqueles dois eram fantásticas. Ele já estava escrevendo um livro usando o diálogo envenenado do casal apaixonado e impetuoso. _Vou vender os direitos para Hollywood e ficar rico. _

--- O que eu perdi?

--- Seu irmãozinho caçula dando em cima de uma ricaça!

--- David, que orgulho!

--- Cala a boca, Sean!

--- Querida, você sempre pode casar comigo!

--- Cala a boca, irmão.

--- Eu só queria ajudar. Que gênio, vocês têm. Quem é a dama?

Miranda respondeu inflamada: --- Liv Elessar perdeu o marido.

--- Ela não perdeu o marido, ele desapareceu! – comentou David, exasperado.

--- E o cavaleiro decidiu encontrá-lo e fornecer um lenço. Hum, Nada escapava aos seus olhos. - _Pode me chamar de David._ – alfinetou.

Sean sorriu. Katherine Hepburn interpretaria Miranda e Spencer Tracy, David, pegou a calculadora. Cada diálogo melhor do que outro, registrava cada palavra mentalmente, sua memória prodigiosa e o casal fariam dele um homem rico e cercado de pelas mulheres.

--- E quem é o marido?

Miranda e David se entreolharam em duelo e depois se voltaram para Sean.

--- Faria muito bem ler os jornais, Sean. – atacou Miranda.

--- Cansaram de brigar e sobrou para mim. – fingiu-se de ofendido. Um terceiro personagem seria necessário. Quem o interpretaria? Ah, Cary Grant, alguém com estilo.

--- Viggo Elessar.

Sean congelou.

--- O quê? Vamos ter dificuldades, então, mano.

David arqueou a sobrancelhas pela segunda vez naquela noite movimentada. Nada prepararia o casal para a resposta ou Sean à reação do casal.

--- Eu sumi com Elessar.

Os dois se moveram em perfeita sintonia, inclinado o corpo sobre a mesa. A expressão repleta de espanto e fúria.

_Ele estava encrencado._

Em uníssono, Miranda e David gritaram:

--- O QUÊ?

O grito derrubou Sean da cadeira. Como contar a verdade agora, sem exatamente contar a verdade, seria um grande problema.

_I&I&I&I&I&I&I&I_

**Glossário**

À Meia-Luz – com Ingrid Bergman & Charles Boyer. (filme noir)

Sean – Boromir

Karl – Éomer

Alana – Lothíriel

David Ithilien – Faramir

Bernard, o booker – Théoden

Miranda Edoras - Éowyn

Liv - Arwen

Viggo Elessar - Aragorn

Reviews, please???

Dani de Rohan


	3. O Inimigo Público

_**O Inimigo Público**_

Capítulo 2 – O Inimigo Público

Sean Ithilien relatava sua história pela enésima vez, colocando o gelo no galo na cabeça, presente do irmão e de sua assistente devido a sua recepção pouco conciliadora quando tentava contar os fatos. Ou parte deles. Entre a expressão exasperada do belo rosto de Miranda e olhar incisivo de David, capaz de ler a sua alma.

Na verdade, ele mesmo sabia que era a pior história inventada, no entanto, ele tinha de proteger sua fonte. E para isso valia a pena suportar a explosão de emoções registrada nos olhares de sua futura cunhada e seu irmão.

Quando ouviu a batida na porta e viu os gêmeos entrando no escritório do irmão decidiu ele mesmo levantar e fazer um café. Pedir para a assistente do irmão, tratada como sócia e noiva em potencial, mau-humorada como o cão, renderia a ele uma bela bofetada. Sabia disso.

Aquela noite seria muito longa e longe dele receber um tapa de Miranda. Devia estar acostumado em levar bofetadas de mulheres, mas bem, de Miranda, na frente do irmão era humilhante.

O clima estava tenso e ainda para piorar ameaçava chover, notou Sean, ao dirigir-se até a copa bem organizada sob os olhares ferozes de Miranda que o seguiu.

Sean desejou fazer uma pequena brincadeira com Miranda, pois sabia muito bem, que seu irmão apesar de desmentir, mantinha tudo arrumado e fazia um café delicioso; diferente daquela água mal cheirosa temperada com pó, que a assistente fazia chamava de café. No entanto, seria uma nova chance de levar a pior. E ele aquele não era o seu dia. As apostas estavam contra ele.

Thomas e Anderson Rivendel eram gêmeos idênticos, apesar das personalidades opostas, até mesmo os trejeitos não esclareciam a identidade. Se Anderson ficava irritado (e isso acontecia com freqüência, ele deveria ser irmão de Miranda, e não da bela Liv Elessar), Thomas demonstrava em seus traços o peso da irritação. Algum dia, Sean jurava a si mesmo, teria a coragem de perguntar se ele se irritava pelo mesmo motivo ou com a possibilidade do irmão matar alguém! Mas não naquela noite. Coragem ele tinha de sobra, mas burrice era apenas artifício e diversão. E não ofício.

--- Ok, Sean, repita a sua história, mais uma vez. – Thomas pediu, educado. Se havia personagens bem característicos em sua história, eles estavam em sua frente, Thomas e Anderson, representavam a síndrome good cop, bad cop.

--- Minha irmã está muito infeliz com o desaparecimento do marido, Sean. Sua pele não está valendo muito nesse momento. – alertou Anderson.

"Estou certo. E o pior de tudo é ver as damas do clube Meduseld suspirando por ambos. Pensando bem, vou ganhar muito dinheiro com esse dois personagens" – um sorriso tolo passou pelo seu rosto austero e bonito. E Thomas percebeu. "Ou ele é muito imbecil ou está muito seguro de si", pensou o mais velho.

Sean começou.

--- Eu recebi um recado há duas noites atrás, meu contato disse que Viggo Elessar desejava um encontro, pensei que pudesse ser mentira, mas trata-se da minha fonte mais confiável e antes perder meia-hora do que deixar conhecer o Elessar.

Anderson sentiu sua irritação aumentar. Ele mentia. Estel, como seus amigos o chamavam, antecipava seus planos tanto com ele quanto seu irmão.

Sean continuou:

--- Bem, fui até o local combinado, lá estava ele. Viggo Elessar. Se Deus estava pensando em perfeição quando fez Adão, errou a mão até acertar em Elessar. Fiquei super impressionado.

Nesse ponto, os irmãos sorriram. Estel passava essa impressão. Confiança, dignidade, amizade.

--- Ele tinha um pedido bem diferente e mencionou seu plano para fazê-lo dar certo.

Anderson interrompeu:

--- Um pedido diferente?

Sean completou, com um sorriso sarcástico:

--- Presente de aniversário de casamento. Muito elegante e extremamente ilegal para esposa.

Thomas pode sentir a irritação do irmão socar o ar do escritório de Ithilien, sua intenção obviamente era direcionar a Sean, mas estava se controlando.

--- Existem dois tipos de pessoas, Sean – argumentou o good cop – Os estudiosos e os malandros, volte para escola. Você mente muito mal!

Contudo, o comentário irritou ainda mais Anderson, devido ao sorriso irônico nos lábios de Sean. E Thomas não conseguiu ser rápido suficiente e deter o irmão.

O golpe o atingiu certeiro pela segunda vez na noite, ele parou no chão, devido ao seu encontro com Elessar. Na manhã seguinte, ele teria um olho roxo para combinar com o galo na cabeça. Aquele teria de ser realmente um livro muito bom! Com vendas para Hollywood.

--- Parem com isso – gritou Miranda.

Os três homens a fitaram com expressões diversas: Sean aliviado, Anderson continuava zangado e seus anseios eram fáceis de serem lidos, desejava retirar uma informação de Sean – de uma forma ou de outra; enquanto David estava relutante, levemente confuso. Os irmãos eram muito unidos, mas o irmão mentia, disso ele tinha certeza.

Thomas observava a cena como se estivesse de fora era um exercício que aprendera a praticar com o irmão e o cunhado. Alguém precisa manter a cabeça fria. E a assistente de David parecia estar no controle da situação.

---Sean, quem é sua fonte? – perguntou a moça.

Sean arqueou as sobrancelhas com um sorriso maroto:

---Eu não entrego as minhas fontes, bela guerreira!

--- Poupe-me as cafonices, Sean. E a sua pele? Lembra? Você adora sua pele!

David semicerrou os olhos, aquela noite não tinha fim e a cada nova informação piorava. Como seu irmão podia estar envolvido no sumiço do eminente Elessar, ele não sabia, conhecia Sean o suficiente para saber que suas atitudes se baseavam na aventura, no risco. E não na ilegalidade. Sean flertava com o perigo, mas não era tolo a ponto de cometer um crime.

O que dificultava ainda mais compreender suas ações.

--- Conte-me o que você pode contar, Sean – argumentou David

--- E você descobre o resto, certo mano?

--- É assim que funciona!

Sean sorriu levemente para o irmão caçula, de alguma forma ele sempre conseguia ficar do seu lado e não trair o que deveria fazer.

--- Muito bem, digo onde ele estará hoje à noite.

Thomas observou o relógio em seu pulso – 3:00 da manha.

--- A minha fonte trabalha no _Cerin Amroth._

Uma leve hesitação passou pelos presentes, _Cerin Amroth_ – conhecido como o mais belo estabelecimento na cidade, corria o boato que aqueles que entravam no clube, tornavam-se felizes e conquistavam o que desejavam. Superstição de tolos, pensou Miranda. O local tinha dois problemas clássicos: número um – era proibido sua entrada a qualquer cidadão, pois havia a presença da bebida – artigo proibido na atual administração e a segunda complicava em muito sua situação, seu irmão, o chamado Inimigo Público era o dono de _Cerin Amroth. _Nem mesmo David sabia desse fato.

---Você entrou no Amroth? Como? Ninguém conhece o endereço, com certeza. Dernhelm é extremamente cauteloso.

---Bem, eu sei onde estará essa noite.

Desta vez foram os irmãos Rivendel que se interessavam, há tempos desejavam a forma de entrar no clube e nada dera certo.

Miranda fechou os olhos levemente, não percebeu quando David circundou a mesa e tocou suas mãos discretamente. Ao sentir o calor do seu toque, permitiu a sensação conhecida preencher as lacunas do medo, com a segurança aflitiva de tê-lo em sua vida. A mesma sensação que a invadia quando estavam juntos: mesmo que um dia caísse, ele estaria ao seu lado, compartilhavam do mesmo destino. E dessa certeza, mascarou suas emoções, de alguma forma, precisava conhecer todas as informações.

--- O clube está noite será no espaço Riders of Riddemark.

---Vamos, Sean, coloque seu casaco. Este interrogatório está longe de terminar.

Sean assobiou chamando atenção para si.

---Sinto muito, oficiais, mas não irei vestido assim, estamos falando do clube mais elegante da cidade e com as mais belas mulheres, usando esses trapos. Vocês podem estar acostumados com essa roupa:: "Meu distintivo é o que preciso!" Em Amroth até mesmo o porteiro veste-se melhor do que vocês.

Anderson pressionou o maxilar, com raiva. Ele realmente detestava Sean Ithilien!

_**Cerin Amroth e seu proprietário**_

Quando os irmãos Rivendel entraram no espaço Riddemark, agradeceram mentalmente, as intransigências de Sean, que os obrigara a trocar de roupa, o local era de uma elegância incomparável, nada lembrava os ambientes vulgares ou opressivos.

As mesas organizadas com distinção, a tonalidade clara da decoração e o palco era... fantástica. Havia espaço suficiente para a orquestra e a cantora. Uma escada com dois acessos a escolha dos artistas: o camarim ou a platéia. Os irmãos trocaram um olhar: Dernhelm tinha classe.

As flores eram belas e quase inocentes, visitaram o clube de Capone uma vez, era o lugar mais vulgar que tinham visto, _Cerin Amroth _destoava de todos locais de épocacombinava a beleza de um teatro com a elegância de casa aristocrática. Era como estar em casa! Um lar ao qual se imagina nos sonhos e os mitos sobre o local voltaram à mente de ambos, quando perguntaram para Sean o nome da planta, ele ofereceu uma resposta atravessada:

--- Não sou homem de prestar atenção em flores em meio há tantas belas mulheres. – e finalizou com um sorriso azedo aos olhos de Anderson, enquanto Thomas virara os olhos.

Através da voz suave de Miranda que obtiveram a resposta: _simbelmynë_.

Ela estava bem silenciosa, Thomas percebeu fazendo uma anotação mental que talvez a assistente de Ithilien soubesse mais do que dizia. Mais esse fato a tornava parte da família. Não era?

O garçom os levou até sua mesa e David percebeu que foram direcionados para uma mesa para sete pessoas. Com certeza, a presença deles já chamara atenção.

A atenção do detetive, no entanto, foi desviada para o tremular das luzes. E seus olhos pousaram no palco e curiosos como os oficiais Rivendel, David Ithilien viu a cantora entrar em palco. E constatou a razão do seu irmão gostar tanto daquele lugar.

A cantora estava envolvida, pois era muito difícil acreditar que se tratava de um vestido, em uma luz de seda rosa. Seus cabelos lembravam favos de mel escorrendo, detentora de enigmáticos olhos verdes, a jovem parecia capaz de guardar muitos segredos e a cifra deles repousava em sua canção.

Anderson nem ao menos notou quando a luz tornou-se fosca, o centro era a cantora e sua voz um doce ecoar de uma fonte sagrada. Olhou em direção do irmão, Thomas, parecia tão fascinado quanto ele. Na verdade, os visitantes de Cerin Amroth comportavam-se presos a voz dela, ao sabor da voz da cantora, hipnotizados, casais levantam-se e passavam a dançar, presos ao segredo da canção e enamorados capazes de confessar seus segredos.

"Naquele ambiente fazia-se negócios?" – Anderson perguntou-se confuso, ele não conseguia nem ao menos pensar, era como estar de férias sem qualquer preocupação, feliz e por um momento apenas tudo fosse perfeito. A voz da delicada cantora o transportava ao local dos seus sonhos: _Rivendel. _

Estranho, pensou Anderson, seus sonhos detinham o seu sobrenome. De repente, quis manter-se alerta, só poderia ser uma artimanha do proprietário. Felicidade eterna? Uma das superstições? Tentou lembrar o que havia bebido, mas não ele nunca bebia! Muito menos a trabalho. Era a voz da cantora a responsável pelo enlevamento e o delirar ao qual se encontrava?

**Stars shining bright above you**

Estrelas brilham sobre você  
**Night breezes seem to whisper "i love you"**

A brisa suspira eu te amo  
**Birds singin**** in the sycamore trees**

Os pássaros cantam em árvores de sicômoro  
**Dream a little dream of me**  
Sonho um sonho para mim  
**Say nighty-night and kiss me**

Diga boa-noite e beije-me  
**Just hold me tight and tell me you****ll miss me**

Apenas me abrace e diga que sentiu minha falta  
**While I****m alone and blue as can be**

Quando Eu estiver sozinha e triste  
**Dream a little dream of me**

Sonho um sonho para mim

**Stars fading but I linger on dear**

Estrelas morrem mas eu persisto, querido  
**Still craving your kiss**

E eu anseio pelos seus beijos  
**I****m longin**** to linger till dawn dear**

Eu estou resistindo ao crepúsculo, querido  
**Just saying this**

Apenas digo isso  
**Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you**

Doces sonhos até sol o acordar  
**Sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you**

Doces sonhos que levem todas as suas preocupações**  
But in your dreams whatever they be**

Mas quaisquer que sejam os seus sonhos  
**Dream a little dream of me**

Sonhe comigo 

Miranda buscou os olhos de David e recebeu em retorno uma piscadela maliciosa, os outros pareciam abobalhados. Sean escondera o seu sorriso malandro e parecia genuinamente encantado, os gêmeos encontravam-se fascinados. A assistente de Ithilien percebeu que ambos tinham dificuldade até mesmo de respirar.

Por que se surpreendia? Não vira esse mesmo olhar no rosto de irmão? E ela mesma não tinha ficado em feliz em conhecê-la e aquela sensação de ter encontrado sua melhor amiga? Afinal todos estavam sob o feitiço de Lothíriel Dernhelm. Miranda aproveitou o encantamento dos presentes e buscou pelo seu irmão e seu primo. Onde eles estariam? E qual dos dois saberia algo sobre o informante de Sean?

No entanto, o único olhar que encontrou foi de um sujeito com aparência doentia, seu olhar a deixou automaticamente enjoada. David deve ter percebido sua irritação, pois cobriu sua mão com a dele. Bem, ao menos ele ainda sabia que ela estava ali.

David curvou-se em sua direção e cochichou em seu ouvido.

---É claro que sei que está aqui! Com quem você acha que eu sonho?

Miranda piscou, às vezes, ele era tão malandro quanto Sean.

**Stars shining up above you**

Estrelas brilhando sobre você  
**Night breezes seem to whisper "i love you"**

A brisa suspira eu te amo  
**Birds singin**** in the sycamore trees**

Pássaros cantando em uma árvore de sicômoro  
**Dream a little dream of me**

Sonhe comigo

**Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you**

Doces sonhos até o sol o acordar  
**Sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you**

Doces sonhos levem suas preocupaçoes embora  
**But in your dreams whatever they be**

Mas quaisquer que sejam os seus sonhos  
**Dream a little dream of me**

Sonhe comigo  
**Yes, dream a little dream of me**

Sim, sonhe comigo

A cantora foi ovacionada e desceu com delicadeza sorrindo de forma enigmática, Miranda não precisou olhar para trás para saber a quem era destinado aquele olhar.

Dernhelm cortou a distância e cumprimentou a moça. A mesura do dono de _Cerin Amroth_ chamou atenção dos gêmeos Rivendel, trocando entre si um olhar significativo. E Miranda realmente daria tudo para saber o que passava na cabeça dos belos Rivendel.

A um sinal, a música retornou ao ambiente enquanto o casal dirigia-se até a mesa deles, para o choque completo de Miranda.

Desta noite, ela não passava! Maldito, Sean! Todos ficariam sabendo o que lutara tanto para esconder! Ela amava sua família, mas não gostava de trabalhar em _Amroth_ e por isso mudou seu sobrenome para conseguir um trabalho no meio da investigação, isso realmente a fascinava. Descobrir os caminhos e descaminhos da sociedade ao qual vivia. E assim ela conhecera David. Bem, ele merece todo um capítulo a parte. Talvez um livro. Mas não agora! O que ele faria ao saber da verdade?

Sean pareceu divertido!

O cretino! – pensou Miranda, acompanhada dos gêmeos. E mais duas coristas que o conheciam.

E os gêmeos intrigados com a presença de Dernhelm e a cantora.

---Boa noite, sejam bem vindos, por favor, essa é minha esposa, Lothíriel.

David acrescentou mentalmente à apresentação de Dernhelm: Não se metam com ela! Eh, gostei de Dernhelm.- mas percebeu que aquela noite seria de encrencas.

--- Boa noite, Dernhelm e Lothíriel, sua voz é uma dádiva.

Lothíriel sentou-se com elegância. E sorriu.

--- Viu como valeu a pena convencer meus pais a deixarem eu cantar, primo! – e piscou para David.

_Primo!_

Definitivamente, Sean, não era o único malandro da família. – Miranda lançou um olhar interessado para David, ele estava virando o corpo de propósito. David a evitou!

_Ah, mas ele vai pagar por isso! Eu juro!_

--- Ah, finalmente conheço David, Sean eu já conhecia há muitos anos. Sempre um prazer, Sean.- Dernhelm apertou a mão de Sean.

--- E os irmãos Rivendel, sou admirador do trabalho de vocês. Especialmente na luta contra a violência as mulheres e crianças. – disparou o dono de _Cerin Amroth _sem rodeios.

Esse era outro fato que marcava aqueles anos, a depressão resultou em muitos perder seus empregos e sob esse pretexto, ao invés de encontrar apoio em suas esposas, vários maridos passaram a espancá-las, o problema era antigo, mas a grande depressão o agravara. Thomas sabia o quanto o próprio Elessar vinha lutando para ajudar a oferecer novas oportunidades e auxiliar as famílias destruídas pela violência.

Sua irmã, Liv, estava envolvida em oferecer apoio com discrição às mulheres da alta sociedade com o mesmo problema.

A luta de certa forma pertencia a toda a família, seus pais, Hugo e Michelle Rivendel, médico e enfermeira trabalhavam nesse sentido. E prestavam um serviço incrível para sociedade. O fato de Dernhelm saber de suas lutas, por mais que Thomas, tentasse esconder o surpreendeu e o também agradou.

Quem era esse homem?

--- Olá, Dama do Escudo! – Dernhelm a beijou carinhosamente. E voltou sua atenção para David.

--- Lothíriel fala muito bem de vocês e gosta muito do seu pai e sua mãe.

David sentiu-se envergonhado de certa forma. Havia esquecido como Loth era honesta, até demais. Incrivelmente espontânea. Deus nos ajude!

--- Meus pais estão viajando para Roma, no momento.

--- Eu tive o prazer de conhecê-los quanto conheci o pai de Loth. E devo admitir que praticamente tive pedir a benção de seu pai, para casar com Lothíriel.

--- Ele tem um caráter muito forte. – respondeu David.

--- E um gênio pior ainda! – gracejou Sean.

Todos riram.

Miranda pensou em como aquela situação poderia ficar pior. Todos se conheciam e quem estava mentindo? Alguém tinha que estar mentindo, certo?

Mas é claro, a situação pode ficar pior, nunca duvide disso!, lembrou das palavras do seu tio.

Um burburinho passou pela sala, bem como, um assobio por parte das coristas.

Théodred tinha acabado de entrar no _Cerin Amroth e _estava acompanhado de Liv Elessar.

Próximo capítulo: **Os Anjos de Cara Suja.**

Mistério do Rei


	4. Os Anjos da Cara Suja

Nota da autora: Há muitos meses não escrevo, apesar de sempre desejar e ideias surgiram e partiram sem eu nada fazer para retê-las em minha mente.

Agora, com a brisa suave das férias e a leitura intensiva da emocionante história O Destino de Muitos da Mestra Sadie, o desejo e a criatividade voltou a palpitar na minha mente e no meu coração. O resultado segue em dois novos capítulos, sendo este nessa adorável (ao menos para mim) história noir tendo como inspiração, o fantástico universo de Tolkien.

Um pequeno flashback: a história tem como cenário a década de trinta do século passado, e uma trama inocente: a investigação de David Ithilien sobre o desaparecimento de Viggo Elessar. Vários personagens ao quais adoro já apareceram na trama Miranda Edoras como a secretária e noiva do detetive, Liv Elessar , esposa e responsável pela contratação do detetive.

Sean Ithilien, irmão do detetive, surge como um escritor em potencial que sempre se mete em confusões e busca o tempo todo aborrecer a futura cunhada de pavio curto.

O segundo capítulo trouxe como cenário o Cerin Amroth, um clube elegante e ilegal que pertence ao irmão de Miranda, no clube conhecemos, a esposa de Dernhelm, Alana Lothíriel e sua doce melodia, os irmãos de Liv Elessar, chamados de Thomas e Anderson Rivendel também surgem para apimentar a trama e confundir um pouco mais os leitores desta fic.

Muitos personagens ainda surgirão, mas nenhum capítulo, ao menos para mim, será tão apaixonante quanto esse, pois os meus personagens mais queridos e ao quais espero tratar com extrema dedicação irão surgir.

Ao Grupo Tolkien, que já me conhece há muitos anos, sabe da minha louca paixão pelo filho caçula de Denethor, em geral, minhas fics são sobre e para ele, mas essa é uma deliciosa brincadeira com todo o universo de Tolkien.

Cada cena foi pensada em preto e branco, cada detalhe estudado dos filmes noir, e adicione uma pitada de senso de humor.

Agradecimentos aos que lerem este capítulo há tanto tempo abandonado, meu carinho todo especial para aqueles que usarem um pouco do seu precioso tempo para enviar uma review.

Dani de Rohan

Os Anjos de Cara Suja

Eles estavam correndo, correndo desesperadamente pelas avenidas, quando Elijah encontrou a segunda esquina, ele sentiu uma dor profunda nas costas, ele havia sido pego.

- Hora, hora, seu delinquente, ladrão. – o oficial vociferava a ponto de salivar. – Você vai aprender um pouco de tortura para não roubar nunca mais!

- Isso é o que você pensa! – disse uma voz zangada atrás do oficial, antes de dar seu melhor golpe e derruba-lo.

O outro rapaz era jovem como Elijah e tinha um rosto inteligente e observador,

- Dominic, não acredito que você acertou o policial! Pensei que você só tivesse conversa.

O rapaz deu com os ombros.

- Sabe muito bem, o que penso, respeito a polícia quando ela cumpre seu papel, e não quando persegue pobres coitados como nós.

- Vamos continuar correndo até despista-los.

Eles continuarem correndo, percorrendo as ruas das mais belas até o local onde moravam: um bairro feio e sujo, a maioria das casas havia sido destruída, ou abrigava bêbados e mulheres histéricas, outros eram seres patéticos, ou ainda nobres e embrutecidos com a vida que levavam, uma batalha a cada dia para sobreviver. Esse era o universo deles.

Ao ver a casa minúscula e com a pintura desgastada, Elijah e Dominic olharam ao redor buscando a certeza que não haviam sido seguidos. E entraram.

O aspecto interior da casa era surpreendente, não havia nada de valor ,lógico, apenas duas beliches reformadas, um guarda roupa velho e recém pintado com o dinheiro de alguma carteira que Billy havia batido. Um fogão com apenas duas bocas e uma pia roubada. Mas era extremamente limpa, e o cheiro da comida caprichosa de Sam. Além de seu mais novo projeto, uma planta que ele tentava a todo custo salvar.

- Graças a Deus, é a vez de Sam cozinhar, eu pensei que o Billy fosse nos matar ontem com aquela lavagem - comentou Elijah, com o primeiro sorriso.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Sam questionou ao reparar nas faces vermelhas dos amigos, mesmo sabendo da resposta. Os quatro eram órfãos e talvez por isso tornaram-se amigos. E infelizmente apesar de Dominic e Elijah serem muito inteligentes, suas roupas, o endereço nada nobre impedia o acesso a um bom emprego. Seus melhores amigos Dominic, Elijah e Billy buscavam trabalho todo dia, e único que conseguiram foi o de bater carteiras. Não era nada digno, mas pior era passar fome.

Dos quatro, Sam era o único que tinha emprego, mas seu salário não era o suficiente para si, e mesmo assim, eles dividiam para se manter, sem queixas.

Um dia... um dia... tudo mudaria.

O frio é ruim de qualquer jeito, mas quando se é pobre, ele é bem pior – ao menos era esse o pensamento de Billy. O dia fora fraco, cinco carteiras, ele era um ladrão e sabia disso, talvez isso fosse o que ele soubesse fazer de melhor, não era inteligente como Elijah ou Dominic, ou com talento especial para plantas e cozinha como Sam, mas seus dedos eram habilidosos e sua leveza acentuada pela fome, transformava Billy em um excelente ladrão. Ele tinha uma regra: não roubava ninguém que fosse pobre como ele e seus amigos. Elijah dizia que era uma forma de resguardar alguma integridade, Sam não o julgava, mas era possível ver sua tristeza com sua profissão, apenas Dominic entendia-o totalmente. Eles eram amigos, mas Dominic era praticamente um irmão. E ele não roubava de pessoas como eles, amigos e irmãos.

Por isso, quando Billy encontrou aquele carro bonito, seu alarme de algo ilegal e desonesto soou ao máximo volume.

Ele encontrou uma oportunidade, Billy sabia que Sam discordaria afinal ele estava dentro do carro, esperando o momento certo, para "suavizar a riqueza" dos proprietários.

Billy era o caçula do grupo, ao dezesseis anos, era baixo para a idade e devido a pobreza todos eles eram muito magros, mãos pequenas e ágeis eram os atributos necessários para sua função. E saber ouvir, isso também era importante no ofício.

O jovem ouviu as vozes mais próximas e o que diziam.

- Vamos coloca-lo aqui dentro e despachá-lo naquele rio Baradûr, ninguém ligará o crime a nós. Demos a sorte grande, o chefe vai adorar saber que não precisa mais se preocupar com Viggo Elessar.

- Cale-se, idiota, quer anunciar para o mundo quem ele é? A última coisa que eu quero e ver a expressão de adoração que surge quando se fala no nome desse cara, para mim, ele só deu um jeito de fazer as coisas bem escondidas, apenas isso, ninguém é tão bom! Isso não existe! – com um safanão no parceiro, abriu a porta do carro.

A porta se abriu e Billy jogou o seu corpo franzino para trás, e sentiu o baque de um outro corpo sendo depositado. Ele se encolheu ao máximo, o outro corpo pertencia a um homem alto que para o alívio de Billy estava desacordado e não morto.

Ouviu os homens fecharem a porta com força e guiarem o carro.

- ah, merda, olha só, como vou sair daqui com esse outro infeliz aqui dentro? – perguntou o jovem. – não conseguia ver nada, estava muito escuro, mas de repente suas memórias trouxeram pequenas imagens, imagens que ele julgou esquecida.

Diferente dos amigos, ele conheceu os pais, apenas para vê-los perderem tudo e naufragarem no desespero. Eles tentaram manter a honestidade e morreram.

E se aquele homem fosse como seus pais, fosse alguém decente, mesmo assim, como ele poderia salvá-lo?

A resposta chegou junto com a pausa dos desconhecidos no rio Baradûr, Billy ouviu os homens se embebedarem. E muito. Ah! Como ele adorava quando seus inimigos bebiam pois isso tornava Billy mais alto e bem mais rápido e se ele fosse fazer isso, ele precisaria de muita bebida e muita sorte.

O cheiro estava forte, e atingia mesmo a porta fechada, mas Billy ouvi-os se aproximar e abrir a porta do carro.

- Você... hemm certesa... essa homem... ele vai trazer encrenca para gente...

- Billy viu-os debatendo sobre o que fazer com o pobre coitado.

Os dois retiraram o homem do carro com extrema lerdeza e jogando o corpo de qualquer jeito e foi nesse momento certo. Billy saltou da porta mala derrubando os homens ébrios, aproveitou sua juventude e sua mente clara para golpear o primeiro fazendo uso de um jogo de punhos que sempre ganhava de Elijah, o homem estava bêbado demais para reagir e acabou tombando.

O segundo deu mais trabalho, ele parecia temer mais o corpo do homem que jogara no chão e para descuido, Billy utilizou seu talento especial, seu soco inglês conquistando duramente com um roubo ousado, capaz de baquear o inimigo, e Billy foi impiedoso, era uma luta que cabia a ele, ou ele ajudava o dorminhoco, ou os dois morriam, e ele queria chegar a casa para comer a comida de Sam. Aquele jardineiro sabia cozinhar como poucos.

O homem finalmente caiu, Billy mandou um pequeno beijo para o céu, agradecendo sua boa sorte, sim, ele sabia que tinha sido sorte um desfecho tão positivo. Agora era só roubar em carro e se mandar...

- Liv... – o homem sequestrado balbuciou.

Billy lançou um olhar para ele, e soube o que devia fazer.

- Ah, droga, ele deve pesar uma tonelada! E ainda chama pelo nome de uma dona! Tanto açúcar deve fazê-lo mais pesado ainda. Mas eu vou carrega-lo e roubar dignamente esse carro. Por que? Porque eu sou uma besta quadrada, capaz de acreditar nas fábulas do bendito jardineiro!

Reclamando cada passo do caminho, o jovem Billy de dezesseis anos puxou o corpo do homem, e entrou no carro.

- Vamos a experiência, disse sorrindo, e olhou para o homem desacordado, vamos aprender a dirigir.

Aos trancos e barrancos, Billy e Elessar se afastaram de Baradûr e do destino que estava preparado para eles.

A sorte parecia estar do seu lado, talvez fosse o horário, mas nenhuma viatura estava ao redor, nem ao menos para uma simples multa, era como se houvesse um arranjo para não haver polícia naquela noite.

- Ah, droga! Quem será você? Sabe quantas viaturas eram para ter parado um pobretão como eu nesse carro? Eu não deveria ter conseguido dar uma marcha! E olha só, vamos jogar essa droga em algum lugar e levar você para casa, quer dizer para minha.

Com a benção das estrelas e com a ignorância completa da polícia, o larápio e leal Billy chegou até sua casa, carregando o homem!

- Dominic, acorda, Elijah, Sam, acordem! Olha só a novidade que eu trouxe.

O barulho e o pequeno especial despertaram os jovens.

- O que você roubou desse vez? – Sam bocejou e esperou a resposta, pois estava acostumado com os excessos de Billy.

-ah, meu Deus, ah, meu Deus – Dominic expressou. – O que você fez? Você sabe no que se envolveu? – Ele se aproximou do homem semi-consciente. E olhou para Billy e deu soco em seu ombro – Billy, sua besta, esse é Viggo Elessar.

- Eu não fiz nada, se querem saber, o tal seria despachado dessa para melhor no rio Baradûr. Eu sou um herói! – Billy narrou com um sorriso enquanto mexia nas panelas, um sempre cuidou do outro e ele sabia que Sam não havia esquecido de sua alimentação. Amigos, os melhores.

Um silêncio pairou entre eles, e Billy percebendo a situação decidiu contar os fatos desde sua intenção de roubar o carro, até os homens bêbados demais como se temessem algo.

- E o carro? – perguntou Elijah.

- Ah, está aqui na frente! – Os três arregalaram os olhos.

Foi Sam quem quebrou o silêncio.

- Billy, Dominic, vocês vêm comigo, vamos dar um fim nesse carro, Elijah fique aqui com o tal Elessar, vamos aquecê-lo, essa noite ainda não acabou e já que ele caiu em nossas mãos, nós sabemos o que é isso. Falta de sorte e longe da família.

Elijah sorriu e os quatro disseram juntos – mas nunca sem amigos!

Elijah sabia que seus amigos demorariam, qualquer um poderia dedurá-los ou encontra-los.

O homem, Viggo Elessar, como Dominic identificara estava com um pouco de febre, mas graças as ervas e a conversa incessante de Sam, ele sabia exatamente o que fazer, e viu animado horas depois a febre cessar e o homem dormir aliviado. E ele próprio repousou, a noite foi longa.

Viggo Elessar abriu os olhos tentando vencer a imensa dor que sentia na cabeça, sua última lembrança era sua conversa com Sean Ithilien, a conversa com o chefe da polícia e da sua espera pelo marchand ao qual nunca viu apesar da sua insistência em vê-lo.

Ele esperava ver muitas coisas boas ou ruins ao abrir olhos, menos a casa incrivelmente pobre no qual estava. E viu um rapaz muito jovem, talvez dezesseis anos, com segurando um pano e um prato com ervas medicinais.

Ao seu menor movimento, o rapaz despertou, e se por um momento ele pensou que aquela casa era um cativeiro ao ver os olhos do rapaz teve certeza que não havia a menor maldade na alma do garoto.

- Bom dia, meu nome é Elijah. – o rapaz disse com uma voz educada, porém decidida – espero que esteja bem, não sou bom ervas, mas Sam me ensinou o que fazer em caso de febre e você estava mal. Muito mal. – Elijah observou Elessar tentando compreender o que aconteceu.

- Quando acordar, eu vou explicar como chegou aqui, mas só tenho parte da história e você provavelmente pode nem acreditar.

Sentindo a cabeça pesada, Viggo ergueu-se vagarosamente, e percebeu o movimento do garoto em ajeitar o fiapo que ele chamava de travesseiro.

Os três amigos entraram e ao vê-lo acordado Billy logo disparou:

- Cara, você é grande, nossa casa já era ruim, ficou pior agora, olha só parece o King Kong aqui dentro! – e mandou seu melhor sorriso.

- Cale a boca, Billy , o homem nem acordou ainda, está atordoado. – Dominic cortou Billy.

Sam olhou para Elessar desconfiado, Dominic e Billy disseram que o moço era boa gente, mas os amigos confiavam muito, e talvez por isso ambos viviam em rolos com a polícia ou praticamente todo mundo.

Contudo todos precisam de uma refeição, e graças a boa criatividade ele podia preparar uma. E ouviu Billy e Dominic se revezando para contar a história de como Billy o encontrara e como os três livraram-se do carro. Elijah apenas olhava os amigos. Sam podia perceber que o amigo gostava de Elessar, a forma respeitosa que ele olhava ou se ofereceu para lavar o copo do convalescente, cedia espaço, como se o reconhecesse como um igual e um rei ao mesmo tempo.

- Então você acredita em nós? – perguntou Dominic, aguardando uma resposta.

Viggo Elessar ainda sentia os golpes que levara dos seus sequestradores e um gosto ruim na boca, e não era do café dos garotos, provavelmente era o café da pior qualidade que já havia bebido, mas nunca um foi tão bem feito. Ele foi drogado. Quando era a verdadeira questão, entre o encontro com Sean Ithilien e Christopher Curandír, chefe da polícia.

Os garotos deviam ter entre quatorze e dezesseis anos e todos eles eram incrivelmente magros, naquela casa minúscula cada um parecia ceder e organizar o espaço, um cuidava do outro, Sam ficava na retaguarda, Dominic e Billy eram abertos e inocentes, mas Viggo pode perceber o movimento bem trabalhado de pugilistas, ao que parece os três eram. E Elijah, o último garoto era um combinação interessante, olhos inteligentes e astutos e ao mesmo tempo, limpos e claros como a alma de uma criança.

- Agradeço a hospitalidade e o café, acho que é o melhor que já tomei – viu Samj corar com seu comentário - quero fazer uma pergunta antes. Estou em Vale de Osgiliath? – viu os garotos concordarem com a cabeça. – O ano passado o governo destinou uma quantia generosa após uma intensa campanha para empregar jovens e reformular as casas. Vocês ficaram fora da estimativa? – Viggo temeu que a pergunta ofendesse os garotos e a última coisa que espera era o som da gargalhada coletiva e contagiante dos garotos, era como se aquele riso apagasse a miséria. Elessar percebeu naquele instante que os meninos eram a família que sua mãe Gillian sentia falta em sua mansão. E como sua linda esposa os amaria.

Elijah respondeu com um sorriso nos olhos e nos lábios.

- Acho que pagou dinheiro demais em um jantar de caridade! Pois a grana foi para o bolso de algum político.

Os quatro riram novamente, imaginando aquele ricaço pagando a maior grana para ajudar alguém sem ter certeza do que era feito com seu dinheiro.

Billy, incapaz de conter a língua e dizendo o pensamento de todos.

- Dessa forma, algum dia você estará nos fazendo companhia nesse palácio.

O riso foi acompanhado por Elessar e uma promessa interna, nasceu: ele tinha que descobrir exatamente o que estava acontecendo. E iria. Talvez, seu fracassado sequestro tivesse alguma utilidade.

E cabia a ele descobrir. E assim como contava com os irmãos de Liv, ele teve certeza que podia contar com os garotos.

- Sim, eu acredito vocês. E quero ajuda. Como posso avisar a minha esposa e continuar desaparecido ao mesmo tempo. Vocês sabem como? – Viggo Elessar perguntou, e por um momento teve dúvidas, eles eram jovens demais.

Elijah olhou para os amigos: - Sei que posso responder por eles, estamos com você, afinal, agora irão procura-lo, e a melhor defesa é o ataque.

Sam concordou com a cabeça.

Billy e Dominic coçavam as mãos sentindo a adrenalina bombardear o sangue.

- Não é como se tivéssemos empregos ? E não queremos enganar. Somos ladrões, tudo bem por você?

Elessar olhou para os quatro. - Não, vocês são anjos!

E os cinco compartilharam a gargalhada. Era o começo de uma grande amizade. E muitas encrencas.

Próximo capítulo: A Morte em um Beijo

Notas Especiais

Anjos da Cara Suja – um filme de 1938, dirigido por Michael Curtiz ( o diretor do inesquecível Casablanca), conta a história de dois amigos pobres que crescem e seguem caminhos distantes, um se torna padre e outro um criminoso.

A trama do filme tornou-se a inspiração desse capítulo, a intervenção de Viggo Elessar, apesar dos garotos terem salvado sua pele, irá mudar esse destino.


End file.
